


Unplanned Parenthood

by badly_knitted



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel isn’t finding fatherhood easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Angel, Bringing up Baby,’ at fic_promptly.

Being a parent is something Angel's never considered before; vampires can’t have children, or so he’d believed. Now he’s a father and he’ll have to learn on the job. Nothing about parenthood is as easy as it looks. Suddenly he has a son, and this little scrap of humanity is completely dependent on him for everything. How can something so tiny and helpless scare him to the depths of his soul? Nobody has ever needed him so much, and he swears to all that’s good in the world that he’ll do everything in his power to keep his boy safe.

But first he has to figure out diapers. Connor’s wriggling and squirming manages to defeat every attempt he makes to secure the diaper in place. After unsticking the tape from his hand for the fifth time, he’d happily give up and let someone else do it, but right now there isn’t anyone else available. Besides, he has to learn, just as he’s had to learn to mix baby formula to the correct consistency and temperature. 

How can the diaper be harder to figure out than the baby buggy? Admittedly he did manage to fold it up with Connor still in it, but that was an oversight. It won’t happen again.

The tape on the diaper isn’t sticky any more, so Angel discards the whole thing and reaches for a fresh one. He’s going to get this right if it takes him all night and the whole packet. He just hopes Connor can be patient.

 

The End


End file.
